The field of the disclosure relates generally to collapsible furniture, such as a collapsible or folding bed, and, more particularly, to a collapsible or folding bed that is convertible into a sofa.
At least one conventional collapsible furniture piece includes a gear adjustor that is positioned on a backrest that is positioned between a rear seat frame and a front seat frame such that the collapsible furniture piece is movable between a bed and a sofa. However, the gear adjustor is complicated and requires additional time and/or expense to manufacture. Additionally, such furniture piece is a unitary member and is not configured to decouple to form two or more smaller beds, as desired. Further, the conventional furniture piece is not fully collapsible and, thus, requires adequate storage space and/or is not easily portable.